For Now and Forever
by Milady29
Summary: AU that takes place after 2X07, Leo wakes up and is alive. Life is short and they have dessert for breakfast. The married couple spends time together, try to figure out living together is truly about and chase life, not sure when life is going to catch up with them. But until then they will surely enjoy it. LAPRIL.
1. Chapter 1

**With my heart still broken from yesterday I start this new story, the story of what had happened if Leo had just woken up that morning and they had continued their lives as it was! It is going to be a romantic, funny Lapril story and I hope you will enjoy it. I am starting with this chapter first and I hope you want to see more! But that depends on how this story gets received so please tell me what you think and if you want to see more. Please enjoy the read!**

* * *

''Life is short, we should have dessert for breakfast!'' April said as she grabbed the cake from the fridge and almost danced her way to the bed. Leo was still asleep, his head in his elbow and slightly drooling a bit on his arm.

''Leo!'' She said then as she pulled his arm and he coughed.

''Wha?'' He mumbled softly.

''Dessert for breakfast.'' She whispered in his ear.

''Huh?'' He asked confused as he moved his hand past his mouth and she held up the box as she sat down on the bed again.

''Dessert for breakfast.'' She smirked then, laughing because he was so bad at waking up without looking like a complete moron.

''You are an amazing woman, April Hendrie. '' He said as he rolled onto his back and smiled at her.

''April Hendrie – Carver.'' She corrected him with a smile and they shared a kiss.

''Oh what. I only own 50% of you?'' Leo said then as she leaned on her elbow, looking at him. She was so glad he was off today, as there was not much she was allowed to do, she loved having him around.

''Hmmm..'''

''Well I really want all of you.'' He said with a pout and laughed. He sat up then, leaning against the headboard and she laid down against him. They stuffed their faces with the dessert and got out of bed then.

She yawned and walked to her laptop to start it up and hoped to do some writing as Leo grabbed the dishes from the table and brought them to the sink, doing the dishes that they had left there yesterday.

He looked at her a she was doing the dishes. She looked so focused, with her dark eyes pointed at the screen and slightly biting her lip as her fingers hit the keys, putting words, sentences into the document.

''What are you looking at?'' she suddenly smiled at him as she caught him looking.

''My beautiful wife.'' He said, not taking his eyes of her as he rubbed the plates clean. ''The most talented writer in the world.''

''I have no idea what to write about!'' She said then, holding her hands in her hair then as she had no idea if what she was writing was good.

''You should write about your amazing husband.'' Leo said as he was cleaning the sink. ''That amazing husband is doing the dishes. And you know what that amazing husband hates? Food scraps on a plate.''

''Oh you know who makes all those plates dirty? You.'' April smirked then and he was making some coffee for the both of them. He walked to the table and put the mug down beside her and pressed his face against the side of her face.

''What are you writing?'' He asked then.

''Gosh you are annoying!'' She smirked as she pushed him away but looked a bit insecure then.

''I am trying to write, but….I just…I don't know what to put down on the page.''

''Well first of all you should select the page before you start ty-'' he wanted to say and teasing she pushed him away.

''I need my own office. ''

''I need to be able to close a door when you are writing and change into a moody April.'' He said as he rolled his eyes, overly dramatic as he got up to mind his own business then and leave her alone. Besides, the laundry still had to be done and he just wanted her not to be doing too much.

''You are annoying!''

''You are moody, April Hendrie!'' He yelled back.

''April Hendrie – Carver!'' She yelled back, trying to keep her laughter in.

''I do what I want!'' He yelled then and she laughed as she heard the door to the bathroom.

April smirked and tried to keep writing.

But even after having lunch and sitting by the laptop for a couple of hours, it was so hard to keep writing. She just had no idea what would be the right way to put the words down and hours later, she finally started typing again.

 _All my life I had it all figured out. I would grow up to be a writer, like my dad._

April doubted and removed a piece of it then.

 _All my life I had it all figured out. I had studied journalism and that was what I was going to do._

April removed it again.

 _All my life I had it all figured out. I would grow old with the love of my life. I would grow old and I would sit on a bench in the park…_

''Baby, did you put my shoes away in that plastic container that you hid somewhere in the whole walk in closet, so that I almost had to go out barefoot?'' He frowned then, as if it hadn't been his wife, but the gnomes that lived in their closet -

''Oh yes, I did!'' She said as she looked up. ''Sorry about that!''

''No…no I don't mind but I…why do you have so many shoes?'' He asked then and April shrugged.

''Beth used some for her fashion show and she gave them to me and I needed space for them, so I moved your shoes.''

''You moved my three pairs of shoes to add five more pairs of shoes to your enormous collection.'' He said then and he didn't want to get angry with her, because it was just about shoes, but even though he loved that they had moved in together, it was so hard from time to time.

''I am sorry babe…I will give them back to Beth.'' She said as she rubbed through her eyes and yawned.

''Don't worry, you should keep them, maybe just put them somewhere else.'' He smiled then as he walked up behind her and massaged her shoulders.

''You are tired, you should lay down for a bit and rest.'' He said then.

''No, I am fine.'' She said but he kissed her on top of her head.

''You should lay down for a bit and rest…come cuddle on the couch with me.'' He said then as he was so worried she was trying too hard with the writing and she got up and laughed as he lifted her up and carried her to the couch, laid down with her and laid his arms around her.

''What were you writing about.'' He said softly as he laid with his head against hers.

''About life…I mean…I tried.'' She said then. ''What would you write about?''

''I don't know either.'' He said softly and they laid there for just a bit, holding each other and just enjoying the moment and each other.

''I think it is time for me to get dinner.'' He said then.

''I am a bit hungry.'' She said then. ''But I can cook something.''

''No I will get you whatever you like.'' He said then as he kissed her again. ''You already gave me breakfast.''

''I would love the noodles from wok to go.'' April choose.

''Sounds great…and I know what to write about.'' He mumbled.

''Oh?'' April asked as she pulled up one eyebrow.

''I want to tell you all something about April – no… not the month…no my amazing wife April. She is beautiful and smart…and pretty and she has so many shoes that I should probably call Guinness to take a look at them….at first I was not sure why she would want to marry me…but she did! And now I am the luckiest man of the planet.'' He said and April smiled, scrunching her nose slightly as though it was so sweet.

''That is a bit too short to a book though.''

''That is just the title.'' Leo shrugged then as he got up. He took his phone from his pocket then and faked that he was making a call.

''Hi Guinness. I would like to report a new record. My wife has 36 pairs of shoes. I counted them….''

April grabbed one of the pillows from the couch and threw it his way. Leo stepped aside and the pillow flew past him.

''Noodles with shrimp you said?'' He said then and she nodded with a smile as she laid back again and he ran her way, kissing her one more time before walking off to get dinner.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading the first chapter of this story! Please tell me what you think by leaving a review and if you want this story to get more chapters or leave it a one-shot!** **J** **Thank you so much again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woohoo! Thank you so much for your reviews on the first chapter! I am so glad that you like it and that you want to see more of it! I really hope that you like this second chapter as well and please tell me what you think. If there is anything you really want to see in this story as well, please tell me and I will see what I can do!**

* * *

April looked at her phone that was beside the laptop. She just hoped that somebody would text her back. Never had she felt so lonely but now that she was pretty much stuck in the apartment because she had to take it easy and Leo was at work, there was not much going on.

Well, of course, she wanted to work on her bock, but still it seemed like her mind was blocked and no words came out.

Sighing she took her phone then, trying to call her friend.

''Hey Beth, can you come over?'' April asked as she yawned as she was so bored. It was not just that she still did not seem able to keep writing and Leo was off to his work. She was so bored and she hoped that one of her friends could come over.

''I am a little busy.'' Beth admitted then.

''Oh...allright. I was just wondering if you wanted to have some coffee with me.'' April said.

''Sorry, I want to and I wish I could, but I have got a tight deadline.'' Beth explained and April answered understanding and hung up then. She wished that she still had a job and tight deadlines.

Well, she still sort of had. She still had to finish her book before…before her deadline would catch up with her. For a second she wanted to roll her eyes at the irony that it was literally a dead line but scrolled through her phone then, hoping that she could find somebody else to come over.

She felt a bit bad, never had she felt lonely or needed anybody to entertain her but now it felt like she was just wasting time, not being able to write much as she was not sure what to write.

She tried to call Brenna then but Brenna did not take her phone either and she realized that her sister was at school. Ugh, everybody's life was going on and she felt like she was stuck. She was making her wish come through but it was so hard to must put words on the paper.

Hours she just sat there, looking the empty word file until she heard the front door opening.

''Leo, you are home!'' She yelled excited and walked his way, hugging him.

''Well, you are happy to see me!'' He said happy and kissed her on her forehead.

''I am, being alone is so boring every now and then.'' She said and he picked her up, turned circles with her in his arms and they shared another kissed before they walked to the table and sat down for dinner, that Leo had brought with him on the way back from work.

''Pasta, pasta!'' He said then as he put it on the plates.

''Wow, you put so much effort into cooking!'' She smirked then.

''Oh no, you did much culinary art today!'' He smirked then as he got up to grab some wine for them and grabbed April's medication as well, that was in assorted already and handed it to her, with a glass of water.

''Thank you!'' She said then and was so happy that he always looked after her. She looked after herself but it was nice when she was so concerned about her and so caring.

''How is the writing coming along.''

''Hmmm'' April shrugged and they finished their food then and April wanted to do the dishes, but she did not feel well at all.

''Are you okay?''

''Just tired.'' She said then and Leo took the work from her as she sat down for a second, knew that even though she had not done that much, she still got so tired. Leo sat down by her again and laid his arm around her as she laid down against him, curling up on the couch.

''Life is beautiful.'' The voice over of one the commercials said and Leo huffed in a funny way.

''Life is overrated, except if you have got a beautiful wife like I do.'' Leo said as he still had his arm around her as she laid down against him. She wanted to reply but she was pretty tired, even though she had not done much together and she soon she fell asleep against him.

Leo looked as April was asleep against him. His fingers caressed through her short dark hair and he smiled.

She was so beautiful and he was so grateful he was her husband. He had never expected to be able to be married but here he was, with a whole life ahead of him and with an amazing wife asleep against him. He watched some of the sports that were on TV but his eyes kept wandering to April, looking how she was so peacefully asleep.

As he got up then, he took April in arms and was surprised how light she was, but carried her to the bedroom then.

''I am just carrying you to bed, like a good husband.'' He said then as he held her in his arms and carefully laid her down on the bed.

''I am tired.'

''Í can see that.'' Leo smirked as he sat down on the edge of the bed and got undressed, April yawning and getting undressed as well.

''I still haven't written anything. All I ever wanted was to write and now I have got the time…and I just don't get it done.''

''You will, maybe just give it some time, a lot of things in your life changed and maybe you just need some time getting used to it. You will come up with the right words to say it. I know you will.'' He said and as always his voice was so calm and it soothed her, but then all her worries just came into her head again.

''I am scared.'' She said then as her lip started to shake. ''I am so scared that I will pass away before I find the right words. That I will pass away before I leave something behind, before I leave my book behind. What if I pass away before I finish it? I will fail myself…''

''You shouldn't be scared about that.'' He said then but she continued to sob.

''April Hendrie – Carver. Don't you dare to cry about your book. You are going to finish that book, you are going to see it on the shelves and you are going to sign the first copy, because I want to have that one.'' He said as he cupped her face in his hands. ''You are going to be an amazing writer and I am sure you are going to write multiple books. Not just your memoires but also a young adult, or a thriller, or whatever you want to write.'' He said then.

She tried keep her tears from flowing but she was so scared that she was not going to able to finish the book. His thumbs wiped the tears from her face.

''Don't cry, it doesn't look good on you.'' He said softly then and she nodded then and smiled and kissed him.

''Remember when we stole that car? We did so many fearless things? You know why, because as soon as I got my diagnosis I wanted to leave fearless. I want you to do the same. I want you to enjoy writing and not see it as a chore. It should be something you enjoy and you should enjoy every word that you put down there. Then your book will be amazing, I am sure about that.'' He said and she nodded again, kissing him again.

''What would I do without you?'' She said then as she dried her tears. ''You always lift me up when I am down.''

''You did exactly the same for me once.'' He said then and they shared another hug and kiss.

''I am so happy we are together, no matter what is coming up, we are going to get through this, I am sure about that.''

''I love you so much!'' She said as she laid down in his arms.

''And I love you even more!'' He said then, kissing her in her neck again and they fell asleep in each other's arms. Neither of them had been happy with what had happened to them but after all, it had brought them together and now they would help each other through all the hard times to come.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading the first two chapters of this story! Please tell me what you think by leaving a review and if there is anything you would like to see in this story!** **J** **Thank you so much again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not a lot of reviews came in for the second chapter, but I hope you still like and you are still interested in this story. I really hope that you like this third chapter as well and please tell me what you think. If there is anything you really want to see in this story as well, please tell me and I will see what I can do!**

* * *

April was working on her laptop, writing slowly and she was working really hard. She was captivated in her work when Leo walked in and she did not even hear him walking in. He sneaked up behind her and suddenly laid his hands on her shoulders and kissed her on top of the cute bonnet she was wearing over her hair.

''God, Leo!'' She said then, glad that it was just Leo.

''Sorry.'' He said then and he wanted to kiss her in her neck but sneezed then.

''Oh no, please tell me you are not developing a cold!'' She said then.

''No, I am sure it is not a cold!'' He said then and sat down by the kitchen table as well, caressing over her hand.

''I hope you are not getting sick, we can't even sleep together and …''

''it will be fine!'' Leo said then and she smiled and hugged him and he kissed her on her forehead.

''You cleaned the whole apartment? You didn't have to do that!'' leo said then.

''I did it because I was bored anyway/ Can we please go out tonight?'' She said then

''If you feel good enough for it we can go out tonight. I just don't want you to risk your health only because you are bored.''

''I feel fine. I really do.'' She promised him and they scared another hug. As much as he loved just being at home with him, he was also really happy that they were going to do something else tonight. They were still in the middle of their honeymoon and since they had not been able to go on their actual honeymoon and only sit at home, it was nice that they could finally do something together.

Doctor Hamburg had said that she could go out, as long as she took it easy and was being careful and Leo held up the facemask then.

''Gosh no.'' April said, pushing his hand out of the way.

She held his hand as they walked to the car and he held open the door for her. Smiling she got in the car, just happy so that they were going out tonight and they went to the shopping mall, April loved to be in all the shops again an look around for clothes, although Leo seemed not to be too impressed with their shopping. But he was just happy to see that she was enjoying it.

April was holding a pretty black dress then.

''I love this dress, it is so pretty.'' April said then.

''So buy it.'' Leo said then and she nodded, looking at it a bit longer.

''I am not sure.'' She said then.

Leo sighed overdramatically, like he was really not enjoying the shopping but he was just happy that she was enjoying herself and that she was finally out of the house for once. He knew she had to take it easy but he felt bad when she was just being inside all the time.

''Why are you not sure about the dress.''

''I just don't know.'' She said, putting it back on the rack.

''So just the other one?''

She nodded and together they walked to the Italian restaurant just outside of the mall and got a table by the window.

'Now you have to take the mask off, otherwise you can't eat.'' Leo teased her but looked a bit unsure then.

''maybe I should not eat here, maybe we should take out so we can eat it at home.''

''If you prefer that….'' Leo said a bit concerned and she nodded.

''I don't want to get sick.''

''I don't want you to get sick.'' Leo said then and they ordered take out.

''That expensive bottle of champagne, I want that one as well.'' Leo said then and the girl looked al ittle unsure.

''I am not sure if I can give that to you for take out.''

''Don't worry, I pay for it.'' Leo joked and the girl walked away then to ask her manager.

''You shouldn't take it….it is fine…I am not sure if I should be drinking.'' April said then but Leo shrugged.

''We should live you know, fancy champagne included.'' He said as he kissed her on top of her head and soon they left, including the bottle of champagne – April was pretty sure the only reason they had gotten it for take-out since the manager did not expect anybody would ever pay that much for a bottle of champagne – and they got back in the car, Leo driving home and April started to feel so tired, feeling bad since they had gotten such delicious food.

They sat down with the food and the champagne in the apartment and enjoyed it after all.

''Gosh, this is good.'' April sighed then and he caressed her hand while they were eating.

Before she even finished the plate she started to yawn.

''There is no shame in saying you are tired.'' Leo said then and he got up, cleaning up the table while April wanted to get up and help him, but she was so tired. Suddenly when he was done and walked her way, taking her in his arms and lifting her up. April just smiled as he lifted her to the bedroom and she was almost falling asleep in his arms. Then he wanted to lay her down but almost fell. Even though he had learn how to walk and run again after the coma he still got unstable from time to time and she smirked.

''Still a little unstable…'' He said with a smile but laid her down then and kissed her again.

They laid together in bed them, neither of them wanting to get up to get ready for bed, just enjoying each other and talking.

''What was up with the dress in the shop?''

''I really liked it…and when I wanted to buy it, I realized that that was the dress that I want to wear if I ever die…in my coffin.'' She said. ''I know it was a stupid thought but when I saw it I know that that was the dress…and I didn't want it because I don't want to think about dying.''

''It is all fine, just try not to think about that.'' Leo said.

''I know, I am trying not to but sometimes it just pops into my head.''

''I know, I have been thinking about these things as well when I still had the tumor in my head, but living life is more important than thinking about the end of it.'' Leo said understanding and April smiled at him. It was not something to be happy about she was happy that he could understand her. She could not talk about this things with her mom, or Beth or Brenna but Leo did understand these kind of things.

''I want to stay with you forever.'' She said softly.

''I know…and you will.'' Leo promised then and they shared another kiss, neither of them getting up but just laying together. Together they could face the world…and beat it.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading the first three chapters of this story! Please tell me what you think by leaving a review and if there is more you would like to see more of this story!** **J** **Thank you so much again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Not a lot of reviews came previously and when the show got cancelled i wanted to stop writing the story but I decided to go on now. I have brought up some storylines different than in the show and i really want to have Beth's pregnancy in the show even though it was not known at this point in the show yet. I hope you will enjoy this chapter and that even though while the show is cancelled, you are still interested in this story and you do want to see more!**

* * *

 _''It is time to have a baby.'' Leo smiled and she nodded. They walked to the doctor that was going to help them have a baby but when she opened the door the doctor was not alone but dr. Hamburg was there as well._

 _''The cancer has metastasized to your uterus...you have only got a few months to live.'' The doctor told her then and Leo started to cry and April shook her head._

 _''No way...''_

 _''3 or 4 months at the most.''_

April woke up in the morning, sweating and Leo woke up beside her. She knew it was just a dream and that there was no cancer in her uterus but it did make her scared that her time was limited and she really wanted a family with him.

''What is wrong?'' Leo asked concerned.

''I still want to have a baby, baby...and I want to ask in the hospital to the fertility doctor when we can start...'' She smiled then.

''April, it is too soon. You are not better yet.''

''I might never get better and I still want to be a mom before it is too late.'' She said then as she started walking around, cleaning up frantically and Leo got up slowly.

''April...you know we can't go for a baby until you are all better...it could impact your health and I don't want to risk that.'' He said then, trying to talk some sense into her but he also know that when she had something on her mind, she didn't have it in her ass and she would keep walking around with the idea.

''Hey, what is this suddenly? We talked about having a baby but you never said you wanted a baby right now and we can't right now, you need to get better first and I Know you will.'' He said then and she nodded.

''I don't know, I just...I just dreamed about us having a baby last night and I wish we could have one right now, before it is too late.''

''How do you mean too late? you are 25. You have time enough.'' Leo said and finally she nodded.

''All right, I am going to get dressed for work now.'' He said then and she smiled as he walked away. He was right, but she hoped there was time enough to still have a baby later but nothing was sure about that and that was what frightening her.

She made breakfast and he sat down by the table with her, having breakfast before and she stuffed dinner in.

''How do you get up so early and still be in a good mood?''

April looked down because even though she looked like she was feeling an okay mood, the whole baby dream had made her doubt everything.

''I don't know, morning person I guess. Before I used to get up even earlier to go on runs.''

''Runs in the morning would kill me harder than that tumor.'' Leo shook his head.

''I wish I could go on runs again.'' She said then. Even though she had always been naturally skinny, she enjoyed running, it was good to clear her head and if there was something she needed to do right now, it was clearing her head.

''Don't!'' Leo said. ''I know you but you are in no shape to walk far, let alone run.''

''I wouldn't even make it down the block...besides I have got writing to do.'' She smiled then and left soon, kissing her and she threw the dishes in the sink, cleaning them off.

She got changed to her swimwear then, laying down in the pool and floating around, looking at the sky.

She didn't know what it was but something about the dream last night just made her want to have a baby. She was still scared that there wouldn't be much of a future for her and that she wouldn't get the change to be a mom and even though she knew that that being a mom would be a terrible idea right now and that there was no chance any doctor would help her out right now, but it was still something that made her doubt about everything.

The cloud floating by in the sky calmed her down a bit like the runs used to do before and after getting out of the pool she showered and laid down on the couch, thinking about the food she was going to prepare for the dinner with her family then. Without even thinking about her tired she was, she fell asleep then.

April woke up on the couch then. Even tough she tried to stay awake she just got to tired from time to time and even though she didn't want to sleep so much every day she knew that she couldn't help it as long as she was still sick. Looking at the clock she gasped as her family would be here soon and she ran to make dinner. She had slept through the day! How could she be so tired and worthless right now! It made her feel even worse and frustrated she threw the ingredients on the cupboard.

She had gotten no writing done and was even late with making dinner. It was getting so frustrated to be so tired while she knew her time could be limited!

She started chopping up the vegetables for dinner when the doorbell rang and she expected her family to be early and them being at the door.

April opened the door, expecting Brenna to be there but instead Beth was standing by the door.

''Hey, come in!'' She smiled excited. ''Brenna and my mom are coming over for dinner in a bit so if you want to have dinner with us too-''

April stopped talking then because she saw that Beth was starting to cry.

''What is wrong?'' She mumbled concerned as she laid her hand on her friend's shoulder.

''April, I am pregnant.'' She sobbed then.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter and coming back to the story. please do let me know what you think and if you do want to see more!**


End file.
